ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nindroid Warriors
The''' Nindroid Warrior''' is a minor antagonist in the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is an advanced combat robot designed by Cyrus Borg under the Digital Overlord's influence, and forms the heart of the evil Nindroid army. Based on Zane's blueprints, Nindroid Warriors are said to be superior to the Ninja of Ice in every way; being stronger, faster, capable of cloaking themselves, and utterly emotionless. TV Show Appearances The Surge The Nindroids were seen being built and moved along the factory lines as an infected P.I.X.A.L. looked on. The Art of the Silent Fist A group of Nindroid Warriors attacked the Ninja at Garmadon's Monastery. Several more were defending the Power Station, but all were powered down when the ninja shut down the system. Blackout Some Nindroid Warriors were reawakened by Techno Wu at Ed and Edna's Scrap N' Junk using Electrocobrai. The Curse of the Golden Master Led by General Cryptor, the Nindroids attacked the Ninja and Serpentine in the Stone Army Tomb, with one unit being directly possessed by the Digital Overlord. However, the Nindroid Warriors were deactivated when the ninja learned that they could remove the Electrocobrai powering them, leaving only General Cryptor to flee. Enter the Digiverse More Nindroid Warriors (presumably reactivated by Pythor) attacked Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from interfering with the Digital Overlord. Codename: Arcturus Nindroid Warriors including Min-Droid attacked Kai on the Nindroid Train. The Void With General Cryptor and Min-Droid, Nindroids were on a flying space ship and landed on a comet to find the Golden Weapons. The Titanium Ninja They were back to Borg Industries and standing guards to welcomed Overlord to be ready to conquer New Ninjago City. Later on they were chasing and tried to break the forcefield to get the ninjas but then Nya used General Cryptor's Destructoid to blast them. The Invitation They seemed to have made a small cameo and returned as they were now the Security Droids (called by Cyrus Borg) for Borg Industries and for Cyrus Borg and also part of Lloyd's training program. They might not be following orders for Overlord and General Cryptor any longer. In other words, they are now the good guys like the Serpentines and Skullkins. Lego.com Description Nindroids are high-tech fighting machines manufactured based upon the blueprints of Zane. But they are the next generation of artificial warriors, stronger, faster, and more agile than Zane has ever been. In addition, they have cloaking abilities that let them turn invisible. This mechanical army serves the Digital Overlord. Where Zane is able to feel friendship and more, Nindroids have no emotions. They are completely cold and totally focused on accomplishing their mission. Nindroids cannot be reasoned with or frightened off and they will only do strategic retreats if it seems that defeat is inevitable. Trivia *Unlike Cryptor and Min-Droid, many Nindroid Warriors remained unfrozen and operating, and are currently used as a form of security for Cyrus Borg. Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider *70724 NinjaCopter *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger *70728 Battle for Ninjago City *5002144 Ninjago Battle Pack Gallery 28Nindroid.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg 28JetpackNindroid.jpg Capture d’écran (34).png|Nindroids returns as Security Droids in episode 35 (cameo) Category:2014 Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Evil Category:Robots Category:Darkness